HF 047
8:10:12 PM Malfiore: Ok, I'm going to get going, we'll start off slow anyway. 8:10:15 PM Malfiore: ...probably. 8:10:17 PM Malfiore: ...maybe. 8:10:26 PM Malfiore: ...ok, probably not, but I'll try. 8:10:33 PM Malfiore: Anyway, last time 8:10:39 PM Josie: :) 8:11:00 PM Malfiore: Your investigation into the murder of Zharn Dynne led to a conspiracy that has...mostly been closed. 8:11:34 PM Malfiore: You captured two of the members (Herman and Whitestone), another died fleeing, and all parties seem ended...maybe. 8:11:57 PM Malfiore: William has closed the case and roughly one week has passed since then. 8:12:30 PM Malfiore: Rune, you have been assisting Taeral in his lab, and he has been working to teach you the machinations of the traps and wards he's established around the worlds hole. 8:12:53 PM Malfiore: Hank has been doing some side investigating and bought a lot of water. 8:13:42 PM *** Josie has learned a very interesting spell or two over the week as well. It's a total coincidence that part of the courtyard walls have singemarks now. *** 8:13:57 PM Malfiore: :) 8:14:09 PM Hank: ((Technically powdered silver but same thing pretty much.)) 8:14:15 PM Malfiore: Ok. 8:14:21 PM Malfiore: Quill, anything you want to add? 8:14:45 PM *** Rook has done pretty much nothing. *** 8:14:51 PM Malfiore: Ok. 8:14:53 PM *** Josie has also spent time with her boys and doing paperwork and visiting orphans in sewers and all kinds of other things. *** 8:15:16 PM Malfiore: In the meantime, news has been coming in from Kumat and the Empire. 8:15:40 PM *** Rook has no plotlines or followup to do. He pretty much just accompanies Rune when she wants. *** 8:16:46 PM Malfiore: You learn that the Dynne family has demanded reparations from Jarqin's family which were met and...otherwise no further investigations or charges have been brought forward. 8:17:06 PM Malfiore: Also, the guild hearings have AGAIN been pushed back to find another third candidate for the WH position. 8:19:15 PM Malfiore: So, we pick up in the morning roughly a week after last game. 8:19:19 PM *** Rune volunteers as tribute! Mostly sarcastically; she's still mad at the last one. *** 8:19:27 PM Malfiore: If anyone was down HP or had exhaustion...you now aren't. 8:19:45 PM Malfiore: No one seems to like the idea of Rune as WH captain. 8:22:03 PM Malfiore: Anyway, Gerald makes breakfast and Max is already at the table. 8:22:13 PM *** Rune doesn't either, so that makes everyone. *** 8:22:46 PM *** Rune wanders out of her bedroom and gets some tea, mumbling "Morning" at anyone she spots before the tea. *** 8:23:08 PM *** Rook his tuning his lute. *** 8:24:21 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Ah, breakfast!" 8:24:41 PM Malfiore: Taeral enthusiastically begins to fill his plate and mug. 8:24:50 PM Rune: Good morning. Well, maybe good. We'll have to see. 8:26:25 PM *** Hank wanders in and sits down grabbing some toast. *** 8:26:37 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "It's been pretty good so far." 8:26:45 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Quiet week." 8:27:04 PM Rune: I've gotten a lot done. Good morning, Hank. 8:27:48 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "You have. You're a very quick student. Picked up a lot of stuff quickly." 8:27:51 PM Rune: Allegedly. 8:28:24 PM *** Rook nods. "She's super smart." *** 8:28:35 PM Rune: Oh, well. I didn't actually mean to explode the rainbarrel. 8:30:04 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "...aim may need some work, I will admit." 8:30:44 PM | Edited 8:30:51 PM Malfiore: Gerald takes Max by the hand. "I shall escort Mr. Max to the citadel for his service with Tim." 8:31:07 PM Rook: What were you trying to do to the rainbarrel? 8:31:11 PM Rune: He's not teaching you to animate objects, is he? 8:31:26 PM Malfiore: Max: "...no?" 8:31:34 PM Rune: Nothing, really, the fire was just much bigger than I expected, that's all. Much. 8:31:49 PM Rook: ((17 insight on Max!)) 8:32:09 PM *** Rook eyes Max. *** 8:32:26 PM Rune: ((13, ditto.)) 8:33:07 PM Rune: ... you can tell us the truth you know. I don't care if you learn how to do things as long as you learn when to do them. 8:33:31 PM Malfiore: Max: "...I made a flying sponge." 8:33:42 PM Malfiore: Gerald's feathers ruffle. 8:33:53 PM Rook: As long as you don't teach things how to make awful puns. 8:33:57 PM Rook: That is the true crime. 8:34:13 PM Malfiore: Gerald drags Max away. 8:34:42 PM Rune: A flying sponge sounds useful? 8:34:51 PM Rune: Good luck at work, Max! Have fun! 8:35:04 PM | Edited 8:35:12 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Oh, more good news. ...and bad news." 8:35:16 PM Rook: Let's start with the bad news. 8:35:33 PM Malfiore: Taeral pulls a jar out of his robe and inside is a bee. ...the bee is purple. 8:35:51 PM Hank: Why do you have a purple bee? 8:35:54 PM Rune: Er... you caught a bee. 8:36:08 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "An off-plane bee...I believe." 8:36:20 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "It was in my staff trap." 8:36:37 PM Rune: Oh. 8:37:21 PM Hank: Well that means it works, so why is that bad news? 8:37:44 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Because it means that the portal is starting to work both ways." 8:38:00 PM Rune: We don't know that it ever didn't, to be fair. 8:38:07 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "True." 8:38:25 PM *** Rook looks at the bee. "Are you an ambassador?" *** 8:38:53 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "I tried decipher languages. I don't think it talks." 8:39:13 PM Rook: Well, one never knows. 8:40:01 PM *** Hank will use divine sense on the bee. *** 8:40:03 PM Rook: Oh, I know! 8:40:08 PM Rune: I really ought to learn Tongues. 8:40:09 PM *** Rook activates Oracle. *** 8:40:34 PM Malfiore: Oracle appears. "How may I assist?" 8:41:22 PM Rook: Can you identify this bee? 8:42:04 PM Malfiore: Oracle picks up the jar. It's...weird. She isn't grabbing it right, but it moves up, anyway (like her hand animations are limited). 8:42:11 PM Malfiore: Oracle examines it from all angles. 8:42:47 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "Dark Bee. Native to the far realm. Known for making Dark Honey, a bitter honey substitute." 8:43:37 PM Rook: .... 8:43:44 PM | Edited 8:43:52 PM Rook: The Far Realm. 8:43:57 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "Yes, home to many various races." 8:44:10 PM Rook: .... mostly with tentacles and a hunger for our brains. 8:44:27 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "Affirmitive." 8:45:01 PM Rune: That's disturbing. I'm glad it's only a bee. 8:45:43 PM Hank: It's only a bee right now. Who knows what might come through next. 8:46:00 PM Rook: Yeah. 8:46:10 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Hence the many precautions I have placed around it." 8:46:22 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Me and Rune. And sometimes Creed." 8:46:43 PM Rook: Well, if you need someone to sing at it, let me know. 8:47:13 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "Certain residents of the Far Realm communicate through a form of throat singing." 8:47:17 PM Hank: You said you had good news Taeral? 8:47:31 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "The good news is the trap worked." 8:47:49 PM Rook: Will it work on an Aboleth? 8:48:00 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Yes...I think." 8:49:00 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "...you know, Aboleths are typically nautical creatures, so, if it doesn't work, that problem might sort itself out." 8:49:24 PM Rook: Before or after it consumes our minds. 8:50:04 PM Rune: Good thing I exploded the rain barrel. 8:50:23 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "...I am eighty-three percent certain the trap or other barriers would keep it or anything else from coming through. ...at least, coming through before we can react." 8:50:42 PM Rook: Okay. 8:51:14 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Now if I could just figure out that infernal rod." 8:51:25 PM Rune: Rod? 8:51:52 PM Rune: Oh, the dragonkind one. Well, I certainly don't think we should use it. 8:52:11 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "I am aware. I've been trying to dismantle it." 8:52:18 PM Rook: Well, ideally we can separate it's parts again so it can't be used. 8:52:33 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Exactly...but I can't figure out how." 8:53:28 PM Rune: It can't be destroyed, so.... maybe that counts as destruction now. 8:54:31 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "...I don't follow." 8:54:44 PM Rune: It can't be destroyed, we know that much from before. 8:55:05 PM Rune: Now it's been made into a new object, so maybe taking it apart would count as destroying it, which, as I said before, is not possible. 8:55:56 PM Hank: So attaching something destroyable to something not destroyable makes both items not destroyable? 8:56:35 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "...databanks do not have sufficient evidence to support this theory." 8:57:14 PM Rune: It makes it one item. Which includes a component that is not destroyable, therefore none of it is destroyable. 8:57:27 PM Rune: The not-destroyable property transfers from the part to the whole. 8:58:33 PM Hank: That sounds ridiculous by that theory you could just keep sticking stuff to it making some ultimate nondestructible weapon 9:00:18 PM Rune: The more you add, the less stable it becomes because of resonance. 9:00:42 PM Rune: So there's always kind of a limit. And you have to be rather good to just... stick things together. 9:01:15 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Yes. And you'd need more merge stones, if that is how this rod was made." 9:01:41 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Or be an absolutely legendary arcanist." 9:01:53 PM Rune: ... it's a lot harder than it sounds, basically. There's a reason I don't do magic items. 9:02:24 PM Rune: I don't think I have the right sort of brain. 9:03:13 PM Malfiore: There's a knock at the door. 9:03:16 PM Malfiore: Then another. 9:03:22 PM Rune: Come in! 9:03:23 PM *** Rook will answer. *** 9:03:26 PM Malfiore: A strange, rhythmic knocking. 9:03:32 PM Malfiore: Quill, roll a DEX save. 9:03:58 PM *** Rook is ninja. *** 9:04:38 PM Malfiore: You duck out of the way as an apple sails over your head. Looking down you see a number of them littering your doorway, all smashed. 9:05:02 PM Rook: ((Glad I wasted than on an apple and not a fireball!)) 9:05:07 PM *** Rook looks to the source. *** 9:05:30 PM Rune: ... who's throwing fruit at us? 9:05:44 PM Malfiore: Across the street you see a man. Dark elf, short hair, a scar running from his eye to his chin. He is a pale drow. 9:05:56 PM Rook: ... really? 9:05:59 PM | Edited 9:06:12 PM Malfiore: Vampire: "Hello, new friend." 9:06:08 PM Hank: Oh it's you 9:06:09 PM Rune: ... why is a vampire throwing fruit at us? 9:06:15 PM Rook: Oh, right, right, we put up wards, remember? 9:06:31 PM *** Hank will pull a flask out *** 9:06:48 PM Malfiore: He pulls out a stake and holds it up. "I have something of yours. Your slave misplaced it in my face." 9:07:06 PM Malfiore: Vampire: "How about you come out and get it?" 9:07:09 PM Rook: It's hardly noticeable. 9:07:57 PM *** Hank will walk outside *** 9:08:14 PM Malfiore: Vampire: "Not you." 9:08:28 PM Malfiore: He holds the stake behind his back, now. 9:08:35 PM Rune: Oh, dear. 9:08:38 PM Malfiore: Vampire: "I don't speak to lap dogs." 9:08:56 PM Hank: I have plenty more things to throw at you. 9:09:01 PM Rune: He's not a dog, he's a sort of... overzealous bodyguard. 9:09:10 PM Hank: Oh like you aren't a lap dog yourself. 9:09:22 PM Rook: Don't let him goad you, Hank. 9:10:11 PM Malfiore: He sighs. "Fine." 9:10:16 PM Rune: Oh, come on, let's just talk like civilized people, this is ridiculous. We're adults. 9:10:18 PM Malfiore: He throws Hank the stake. 9:10:47 PM *** Hank will let it fall. *** 9:11:14 PM Malfiore: Vampire: "I had a message for your master. Can you bring him this too?" 9:11:19 PM Malfiore: He holds out a piece of paper. 9:11:45 PM *** Hank will approach the vampire still holding the flask. *** 9:12:03 PM Rune: If that's holy water... 9:12:33 PM Malfiore: The vampire hears the words "holy water", and his smile fades. He steps back. 9:12:51 PM Malfiore: He keeps holding out the paper, though. 9:13:00 PM Rune: ... please don't be uncivilized... 9:13:19 PM *** Rook sighs, and calls an unseen servant to take the note. *** 9:13:29 PM *** Rune remembers she's not supposed to be in charge and looks to Quill. *** 9:13:46 PM Rook: Hank, it's fine, he's just passing on a message. 9:14:00 PM Malfiore: The servant grabs the note and it floats over to Quill. 9:14:04 PM Rook: There's a whole thing about messengers and what you're not supposed to do with them. 9:14:26 PM Malfiore: The vampire straightens up. "Glad to see you taught one of your pets to behave." 9:15:12 PM Rune: Aren't Drow normally matriarchal? 9:15:38 PM Malfiore: Vampire: "Yes, but we are all above slaves." 9:16:01 PM Hank: I have had just about enough of your attitude. 9:16:13 PM | Edited 9:16:29 PM Malfiore: Vampire: "The fact he was able to keep such good hold of you all speaks well to your loyalty." 9:16:18 PM Rook: Hank. 9:16:19 PM Hank: You delivered your message now go. 9:16:31 PM Rook: Stop antagonizing him. 9:16:40 PM *** Rook nods to the vampire. "Thank you." *** 9:16:46 PM Rune: Thank you for the message. 9:17:11 PM Malfiore: Vampire: "...his rudeness aside, he is right. I shall be going. Tenzinine, by the way. In case you need anything else." 9:17:21 PM Malfiore: Vampire: "I am called Tenzinine." 9:17:29 PM Rune: Thank you, Tenzinine. 9:17:32 PM *** Rook nods. *** 9:17:44 PM Hank: Whatever you say Tennis. 9:18:05 PM Malfiore: Tenzinine turns and walks away. 9:18:18 PM *** Rook reads the note. *** 9:18:34 PM *** Hank will pocket the vial and pick up the stake. *** 9:20:17 PM Rune: I hope you don't ever get turned into a vampire, Quill. 9:20:35 PM Rook: I'd like to avoid that, myself. 9:21:17 PM Rune: Smugness is unattractive. 9:22:41 PM Rook: Also the whole undeath and unholy hunger for blood thing, which is inconvenient to say the least. 9:23:31 PM Rune: Well, yes. 9:23:51 PM Rune: ... and they're so smug. 9:23:58 PM Hank: And who throws fruit at a door, there are perfectly good rocks lying around. 9:24:33 PM | Edited 9:24:46 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "Vampire. One who feeds on blood. Not known to show much respect to living foods." 9:25:01 PM Rook: Hrm. She wants to arrange a meeting for me to explain what she sees as recent ... attacks against her. 9:25:09 PM Rune: What attacks? 9:25:45 PM Rook: Associating with Darksbane, 'capturing her slaves and killing her subjects'. I assume she means the children. 9:25:54 PM Hank: Ah, probably good I didn't hit Tennis with holy water then. 9:26:24 PM Rune: ... we can't let them have children. 9:27:03 PM Hank: Did she propose some kind of neutral ground for the meeting? 9:27:16 PM Rook: No. I mean, apparently she's only been nice so far because we're both living here on the surface. There's a definite ceiling for this sort of thing, though. 9:27:24 PM *** Rook gives the address. "I didn't recognize it." *** 9:28:02 PM Malfiore: Do you show others the address? 9:28:38 PM *** Rook nods. *** 9:29:47 PM Rook: It's not far. 9:30:14 PM *** Rune peers at it. *** 9:30:18 PM Hank: I know the place, it's a boarding house. 9:30:27 PM Rook: Or, well... I guess I'm supposed to leave a response there, and we'll arrange the meeting from there. 9:30:30 PM Rune: If it's that mansion, I'm going to burn it to the g... oh, good. 9:31:11 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "Boarding house. A place rented out to others as a temporary residence." 9:31:11 PM Hank: To be fair the mansion seems less dangerous than our basement. 9:31:53 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "...so...what do we do now?" 9:32:04 PM Rune: Everything is less dangerous than our basement. 9:32:16 PM Rune: Let's leave a response at the boarding house now. Maybe they're not set up yet. 9:32:23 PM Rook: I'm not sure. We're going to come into conflict again. 9:32:59 PM Rook: Eventually she'll realize that I'm not on board. 9:34:21 PM Hank: We might learn something and it would give a chance to Drop that stone that Jamaros gave us. 9:34:31 PM Rune: Stone? 9:36:46 PM Hank: Some kind of monitoring device, Quill has it. Jamaros wants us to get it in the possession of a vampire. 9:36:57 PM Rune: Oh. 9:37:05 PM Rook: Oh, right. I had forgotten. 9:37:07 PM Rune: Well, if we're choosing, I choose Jam. 9:37:14 PM Rook: Clearly. 9:37:19 PM Rune: He's not a vampire except possibly metaphorically. 9:39:00 PM Hank: Better the enemy you know and all that I guess. And he doesn't hypnotize children as far as we know. 9:39:49 PM Rune: He'd better not be. 9:40:54 PM Rook: So we can arrange something, maybe get his people in on it, and ambush her? I mean... she seems to think that our shared heritage implies a bond of honor. 9:41:02 PM Rook: ... I do not agree, of course. 9:41:55 PM Hank: I don't know how much good will we have with Jamaros right now. 9:42:10 PM Rune: Why? You didn't beat him up, did you? ... or go on a date? 9:42:14 PM Rune: ... or both? 9:42:32 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "...interesting first date." 9:43:06 PM Rune: I liked mine better. 9:43:35 PM Hank: I might have confronted him about his past and the dragon festival in his office. and gotten a death threat or two. 9:43:59 PM Rook: Eh, I think it'll be fine. 9:44:14 PM Rook: HE doesn't want vampires here anyway, and I'm pretty sure he knows at this point that you don't speak for us. 9:44:57 PM Rune: What about his past? 9:46:09 PM Hank: Nothing important right now. 9:47:15 PM Rune: I don't like secrets. 9:48:15 PM Hank: Some things aren't important like the history of the newish guild hall There is no reason to discuss that right , Taeral? 9:48:43 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "Don't look at me, I wasn't there at the time." 9:49:14 PM *** Rook waves the note. "VAMPIRES." *** 9:49:21 PM Rook: What are we going to do? 9:49:41 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "Vampires. Creature know to drink blood of the living. Do not hold respect for other types of food." 9:50:00 PM Rune: You know, I don't keep secrets. 9:50:12 PM Hank: Arrange a meeting try to get the stone on them and get as much information as possible. 9:50:26 PM Rune: I suppose that sounds like a good idea. 9:50:39 PM Hank: I don't keep secrets. 9:50:40 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "I liked the concept of alerting Darksbane. He has a vested interest and might supply manpower." 9:50:47 PM *** Rook nods. *** 9:51:11 PM Hank: And it would add to the debt we owe him. 9:51:20 PM Rook: Where should we set up the meeting? I have to admit the idea of blowing up Sacred Stone. 9:51:28 PM Rook: No, we'd be helping HIM. He'd owe us. 9:51:38 PM | Edited 9:51:46 PM Rook: I'm the only way he gets close to Lysaga. 9:52:27 PM Rune: That's true. 9:52:29 PM Hank: Sacred stone and we should have a backup if she doesn't like that location. 9:52:49 PM Rune: We could get William for the firepower if we don't want Jam. 9:53:56 PM Hank: No Informing William means informing the guard for manpower. She would know about the ambush within hours. 9:54:05 PM *** Rook nods. *** 9:54:19 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "I concur." 9:54:20 PM Rook: Okay, hold on. 9:54:31 PM *** Rook concentrates. *** 9:54:38 PM Malfiore: Oracle grabs onto Quill. 9:55:38 PM *** Rook opens his eyes. "Thanks, Oracle. That's enough. Any progress on finding the Queen and Lyv?" *** 9:56:03 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "I have limited potential hiding locations to 153 different planes." 9:56:15 PM Rook: ..that's something, at least. 9:56:28 PM Malfiore: Oracle: "It is much smaller than the original 687." 9:56:50 PM *** Rook nods. "Keep working on it, please." *** 9:57:30 PM Malfiore: Oracle nods. "May I power down? I would be more effective if I did not have to run power being here." 9:57:41 PM *** Rook nods. "Yes, sorry. Go right ahead." *** 9:58:11 PM Malfiore: Oracle vanishes. 9:58:36 PM Rook: Darksbane is on his way. Try to behave. 9:58:48 PM Rune: Or... don't behave... 9:59:09 PM Hank: I could go for a walk if you would prefer? 9:59:22 PM Rook: No, you should be here if we're talking strategy. 9:59:47 PM Rook: Just don't let him goad you. 10:00:07 PM Hank: Then no promises as I said we didn't exactly leave on the best terms. 10:01:07 PM Rune: I just think there's a lot of unresolved sexual tension. 10:01:18 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "I shall be going out. My shawl should keep me hidden and I'd like to be able to wear my own undergarments again." 10:01:24 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "...and robes." 10:01:44 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:03:02 PM Hank: I can go with Taeral and that way we don't have a lot of conflict here, when Darksbane arrives. 10:03:18 PM Rook: ..again, you should be here. 10:03:30 PM Rook: I'm a bard, not a paladin or a guard. 10:03:42 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "...I must confess, the offer to go clothes shopping with a hot guy, is tempting." 10:04:07 PM Malfiore: Taeral: "But Quill's right. You're better served here." 10:04:30 PM Rune: Besides, that way you can stop us if we do do something unethical. 10:05:35 PM Hank: Fine I will stay and meet with Jamaros. 10:05:49 PM Malfiore: Taeral leaves. 10:06:51 PM *** Rune hugs him first! *** 10:07:12 PM *** Hank will inspect the stake the vampire gave back. *** 10:07:21 PM Malfiore: Roll investigation. 10:08:18 PM Malfiore: After a few moments, Jamaros arrives, in his Jess form, dressed casually. 10:08:32 PM | Edited 10:09:00 PM Malfiore: Although, her skirt seems...billowier than usual. 10:08:53 PM Rook: ... is Torment under there? 10:09:04 PM Rook: I don't know if I'm ready for that. 10:09:30 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Would you really be surprised if he was?" 10:10:05 PM Malfiore: Jams: "...I'm still testing tails. But I was sick of the tiefling form." 10:10:13 PM Rune: Monkey? 10:10:22 PM Malfiore: Jams: "At this point, more like pug." 10:10:29 PM Rune: Oh dear. 10:10:38 PM Malfiore: Jams: "It's a work in progress." 10:10:49 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Hi, Hank." 10:11:19 PM Hank: Hello Jamaros. 10:11:23 PM Rook: You read Undercommon? It's like Elvish spoken underwater by a monster with three mouths. 10:11:27 PM *** Rook hands over the note. *** 10:11:47 PM Malfiore: Jams: "I don't. I know five languages, none of them Undercommon." 10:11:52 PM Malfiore: He hands the letter back. 10:12:05 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Maybe give me the basics." 10:12:44 PM *** Rook reads it aloud in Common. *** 10:12:48 PM Rook: March 10, 2017 9:23 PM Malfiore: <<< Dear Quillyn Rae, It is rare that I find another drow in the world above. I do not know your history, but I can only assume, as an unaccompanied man that your reasons for leaving were based in displeasure for our native home. I can assure you, I share a similar displeasure. I think if we were to meet, we would find our goals not too distant from each other. However, I find some of your recent actions troubling. First, you associate with the human Darksbane, a blight upon my growing reign. Second, you capture my slaves and kill my subjects. In the name of our mutual histories, though, I seek us to be able to put these actions behind. You may leave a response at (she lists an address a few blocks from the prison here), and we may arrange a meeting. Take up my offer, and I may find a way for you to vindicate yourself to me. I hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, The Lady Lysaga 10:13:03 PM Rune: I heard you and Hank had a fight. 10:13:15 PM Malfiore: Jams: "...we did?" 10:14:11 PM Hank: I never said fight I just was light on details of our interaction. Which is apparently keeping secrets. 10:14:21 PM Hank: Can we focus on the vampires 10:14:58 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Yeah, lets." 10:15:28 PM Malfiore: Jams: "She clearly doesn't want to give up one of her hideouts, but she gave you a major advantage by letting you choose the location." 10:15:53 PM Rune: I don't have any secrets. 10:17:06 PM *** Rune eyes them pointedly. *** 10:17:42 PM Malfiore: At about this point, Belza comes out of her and Tiprus's room and sits down beside the rest of you. She is wearing one of her dresses, and no armor and is quite noticeable in her pregnancy at this point. 10:17:51 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Hyell-o." 10:18:03 PM Rook: Hi Belza. 10:18:30 PM Rune: Hello, Belza! You've been working on your Common, haven't you? Very good! 10:18:37 PM *** Hank will make sure none of the holy water is visible. *** 10:18:43 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Thank you." 10:18:55 PM Malfiore: Belza: "I hyelp plan." 10:19:25 PM Rune: Plan? 10:19:26 PM Rook: That would actually be useful, thank you. 10:20:03 PM Malfiore: Jams stares awkwardly at the giant devil woman who just sat down next to her. 10:20:03 PM Hank: So we need a good location to meet her. 10:20:05 PM Rune: Oh, that does make sense! 10:20:48 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Yes, location is our biggest advantage. We need to find somewhere to take great advantage of." 10:20:54 PM Malfiore: Jams: "...any suggestions?" 10:21:04 PM Rook: Sacred Stone manor is empty and could do with being destroyed. 10:21:15 PM Rune: I learned some new spells lately. 10:21:33 PM Hank: But can easily be scouted out being in a more isolated area. 10:21:43 PM Rook: That's true. 10:21:58 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Also, not a lot of good locations to hide other troops." 10:22:07 PM Malfiore: Jams: "It's kind of on it's own there." 10:22:23 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Granted, that also means it'll be easier to surround if everyone's inside." 10:22:53 PM Hank: The chances of her not having sentries is zero. 10:23:06 PM Malfiore: Jams: "...why do you say that?" 10:23:23 PM Rook: She's a vampire and she's magic. 10:23:41 PM Malfiore: Jams: "...sorry...too many negatives. Misunderstood." 10:24:24 PM Malfiore: Jams: "That's a good point, but if we can't supply a healthy amount of our own troops, and I'm not sure we can, we should limit the number she can." 10:25:25 PM Hank: Which means we need a smaller area. 10:25:48 PM Hank: The undercity might be our best bet. 10:26:02 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Yes. Has dragons down there." 10:26:16 PM Rune: Well we don't want the dragons to get hurt. 10:26:21 PM Rook: That.... is true. We're friends with dragons. 10:26:37 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Hyurt? Is dragons." 10:26:37 PM Rook: I also don't want to get hurt. 10:26:57 PM | Edited 10:27:09 PM Rune: Well, one of them is a baby, to be fair. 10:26:57 PM Hank: The more potential backup we have the better. 10:27:46 PM Rook: We can get him out of there, but maybe we should ask the other adults for help. Vampires hate fire, right? 10:27:48 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Problem with going underground is it limits our escape options, and we definitely can't let it cave in." 10:28:34 PM Hank: But it also limits their escape options. 10:28:37 PM | Edited 10:28:55 PM Malfiore: ((For the record, Grimroth went back home. He is no longer near the city. Same for Baroth.)) 10:28:54 PM Rook: ((oh, darn it.)) 10:29:11 PM Malfiore: ((You have Vaighul and maybe Irgenth.)) 10:29:57 PM Malfiore: Jams: "True." 10:30:32 PM Hank: And is our best limiter of civilians being caught in the middle. 10:31:31 PM Rook: Keep in mind that Drow can see in the dark. Really well. 10:31:39 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Not necessarily. If we're at Sacred Stone, we put ourselves a decent distant between the rest of the city. Under the city is...well...under the city, and if we lose control of the battle, that could easily go far up and hit them." 10:31:50 PM Rook: Do you have any clerics on the payroll? 10:32:06 PM Malfiore: Jams: "A couple. Most to the Raven Queen." 10:32:27 PM Rook: Any that can make daylight? 10:32:44 PM Rook: ... I can tell you from experience, that will mess a drow up. A drow vampire, very much. 10:33:06 PM Malfiore: Jams: "I can check." 10:33:11 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Probably." 10:33:26 PM Rune: ... who cast Daylight on you? 10:33:51 PM Rook: It was awhile ago, some high elf who didn't like me. 10:34:43 PM Rune: Well I should punch him in the face. 10:35:35 PM Rook: I agree! 10:36:12 PM Rune: Or you could toad him. 10:36:58 PM Rook: I like Sacred Stone, myself. What if we arranged it for a time when there's a guard patrol going by? So we can get guard support without tipping them off. 10:38:49 PM Hank: Could be doable I can probably get a copy of patrol times. Unfortunately that is only going to be a couple guards at best. 10:39:38 PM Malfiore: Jams: "A couple of guards noticing a commotion like we're gonna make can call for more." 10:40:02 PM Rune: Can we burn it down? Are there other buildings to catch fire? 10:40:09 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Still get dragons. Bhest both worlds." 10:40:13 PM Hank: Yes but response time won't be the fastest. 10:40:33 PM Malfiore: ((In your journeys there, you noticed Sacred Stone Manor was pretty isolated)) 10:41:34 PM Rook: What do we know about vampires. They have really good abilities to run away. 10:41:43 PM Rune: Sheds or garages or anything? 10:41:55 PM Rune: Don't they turn into mist? 10:42:45 PM | Edited 10:42:59 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Or bats. Or sometimes whole bunch rats." 10:42:46 PM Rune: I don't know how we could stop mist. 10:43:03 PM Rook: Fire. 10:43:13 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Or daylight." 10:43:20 PM Malfiore: Jams: "If we can cast it." 10:44:51 PM Rune: Fire I can manage. 10:45:03 PM Rune: ... if we don't mind the house burning down. 10:45:16 PM Rook: I would think that would be a good way to keep mist from escaping. 10:46:54 PM Hank: So sacred stone as the location. Dragons, guard patrol and then clerics and whoever else Jamaros can bring. 10:47:17 PM Malfiore: Jamaros: "I have some men I can set up." 10:48:24 PM Rook: I don't know if we can count on the dragons. Vaighul might be willing to help out, but she might be reluctant to leave her brother. 10:48:46 PM Rune: This would give you a major advantage in illegal doings in this city, you realize. And I don't think we should take Vaighul away from Vorel. 10:48:49 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Need weapon. I hyelp." 10:49:12 PM *** Rune nods. "All right. And Tiprus if she wants to." *** 10:49:23 PM Malfiore: Belza nods. 10:49:37 PM Malfiore: Jams: "I can provide weapons, as well. Nothing too major, of course." 10:50:08 PM Malfiore: Jams: "I get a huge boon if this works, but there's also a lot of risk, and I can't dump all my savings into this project." 10:50:08 PM Hank: Of course. 10:51:18 PM Malfiore: Jams: "In the letter you read, no date was specified. See if you can buy us some time." 10:51:37 PM Rook: I'm pretty sure most of the risk is mine, here. 10:52:11 PM Rune: Yes. I think you need to divest your krrf trade holdings. If you still have any. 10:52:33 PM Malfiore: Jams gives Rune a look. 10:52:46 PM Hank: Ok no need to get into old arguments again. 10:52:53 PM Rune: We're removing your main competitor. 10:53:07 PM Rune: I think you owe us. 10:53:39 PM Malfiore: Jams: "And for that, I am supplying weapons, clerics, men and my input to the planning." 10:53:54 PM Malfiore: Jams: "And helping you eliminate one of the greatest threats to the city." 10:54:04 PM Rune: All of which you'd need to do anyway if you wanted to break them on your own. 10:54:16 PM Rune: And I don't actually think they're that great of a threat to the city. 10:54:37 PM Malfiore: Jams: "You don't see the vampire child stealers as a great threat?" 10:55:06 PM Rook: You're the one who benefits from her removal. All getting rid of her means for me is that I'm no longer threatened by that one particular vector of mortality. 10:55:24 PM Rook: There's like six more I steal have to deal with. 10:55:29 PM Rune: I see them as a threat to children, not to the city as a whole, to be perfectly frank. 10:55:52 PM Malfiore: Jams: "I still say 'owe' is a strong word here." 10:57:31 PM Hank: Equal then. 10:58:06 PM Malfiore: Jams sighs. "...how about we discuss what I do or don't do with any illegal drug trades I may or may no be a part of...afterwards?" 10:58:18 PM Hank: Fine with me. 10:58:36 PM Rune: ... all right, but I'm not going to forget about it. 10:58:50 PM Malfiore: Jams: "I imagine you've never forgotten anything." 10:59:36 PM Hank: I think we are done planning for now. Can I have a quick word before you leave Jamaros? 10:59:49 PM Rune: There's a closet over there. 10:59:51 PM *** Rune points. *** 10:59:54 PM Malfiore: Jams: "You know, this is why she thinks we're having an affair." 11:00:09 PM Rune: Or the pantry. There's a convenient shelf in there that's empty most of the time. 11:01:09 PM Hank: And I am sorry about that but I just want to have a quick chat. 11:01:25 PM Malfiore: Jams stands up and invites you to lead her away. 11:01:37 PM Rune: Use protection, or you'll get stuck as a woman for nine months. 11:01:37 PM Rook: I'l set it for a week from today, how's that sound. 11:02:01 PM *** Hank leaves the aegis badge on the table and walks out. *** 11:02:05 PM Malfiore: Jams: "One week. That should be enough time for me. Good for you to get prepared?" 11:02:13 PM Rook: Should be. 11:02:35 PM Rook: I have no idea how to prepare for something like this. 11:03:01 PM Rune: Well, probably it doesn't matter. Most likely the vampires will ambush us sometime before then and try to turn you and kill us. 11:03:03 PM Malfiore: Jams says "You get used to it" and turns a corner with Hank. 11:05:01 PM *** Rook writes up a polite response to the note in Undercommon, specifying that they will meet in one week's time, at Sacred Stone manor. *** 11:05:24 PM | Edited 11:06:57 PM Rook: ((At like three in the afternoon.)) 11:06:29 PM Malfiore: As you write, Belza continues to sit there. She fusses a bit with her skirt. "Now know why we no use. ...keeps going up." 11:07:17 PM Rune: What does? The skirt? 11:07:28 PM Malfiore: Belza nods. 11:07:37 PM Malfiore: Belza: "When sit." 11:07:59 PM Rune: Ohhhh. I usually wear longer ones. 11:08:39 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Then harder move." 11:08:54 PM Rune: Well, mine are wide, so I can run in them and things. 11:09:15 PM Rune: If they are having a torrid affair they're awfully quiet about it. Maybe Jam brought a sound-dampening spell. 11:10:16 PM Rook: Oh! Oh. Man. I wonder if Anna can bring her friend. 11:10:39 PM | Edited 11:10:50 PM Malfiore: Belza: "...would be hyelpful." 11:10:45 PM *** Rook nods. *** 11:11:02 PM | Edited 11:11:09 PM Rook: Those guys have real problems with undead, don't they? 11:11:04 PM Rune: ... Oh, he should want to smoosh vampires, aren't they technically evil? 11:11:14 PM Rook: These ones definitely are. 11:11:31 PM Malfiore: Belza: "If he think threat, he would." 11:11:47 PM Rune: Enslaving children is pretty evil. 11:11:54 PM Rook: All we would have to tell him about is the kids and the drugs, yeah. 11:12:13 PM Rune: ... I hope Max doesn't feel like a slave. 11:12:25 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Evil not threat. He might see as...comparatively small." 11:13:43 PM Rook: Well, still. Maybe we can ask for his help with vampires. Maybe he's bored with his limited smiting opportunities on this plane. 11:14:40 PM Malfiore: Belza: "...send Celestial. He may for her." 11:14:42 PM Rune: Plus Anna cares about enslaved children, so that's got to help. 11:14:47 PM Rune: ... exactly. 11:15:45 PM Malfiore: Belza: "...I not fight. Be bad. ...but want to." 11:16:16 PM Rune: I know. It's got to be difficult. 11:17:41 PM Malfiore: Belza: "...Armor still no good." 11:17:49 PM Malfiore: Belza: "And I always growing." 11:18:12 PM Rune: That will top out after a while, won't it. 11:18:45 PM Malfiore: Something you hadn't noticed until now. Belza's always kept her hair cut very short. Like...Furiosa short. But it's starting to grow out now. 11:19:04 PM Malfiore: Hank and Jams rejoin the group. 11:19:10 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Well, it's been fun." 11:19:12 PM Rune: Your hair is different. 11:19:20 PM Rune: Has it? 11:19:30 PM Rook: Thanks for coming. We'll be in touch. 11:19:56 PM Malfiore: Jams hugs Quill. "I always do. And, hey, maybe we can hang out when we're not plotting against a common foe." 11:20:19 PM Malfiore: Jams hugs Rune and gives her a peck on the cheek. 11:20:42 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Always nice to stop by. And goodbye...did not get your name." 11:20:48 PM Malfiore: Belza: "Belza." 11:20:55 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Ok, have a good day, all." 11:21:24 PM Hank: Goodbye Jamaros. 11:21:25 PM *** Rune checks her pockets. *** 11:21:46 PM Rune: Goodbye! Enjoy the tail. A monkey's might be more useful, you know. Or a tiger's, for balance. 11:22:15 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Well, it's supposed to be a monkey's tail. We're still toying with the spell." 11:22:33 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Never had to create a whole new limb before." 11:22:38 PM *** Rook does the same, checking pockets. *** 11:23:06 PM Malfiore: Both of you roll investigation. 11:23:15 PM Malfiore: Jams: "Anyway, have a good day." 11:25:58 PM Malfiore: Jams leaves 11:26:16 PM *** Rune waves. *** 11:26:53 PM *** Rook finishes writing his note and sealing it. *** 11:27:10 PM *** Rune holds up a bracelet. "Hmm. That's pretty, I wonder if it's a listening-in device or if it does something else." *** 11:27:33 PM Rook: Where'd you get that? 11:27:54 PM Rune: Jam put it in my pocket. 11:28:05 PM *** Rook checks his own pockets. *** 11:28:28 PM Hank: Probably nothing, the one I got was just plain. 11:28:58 PM Rook: Ah, here's one. We'll have Creed or Tarael look at them. 11:30:50 PM Hank: So do we drop the note off now? 11:30:53 PM *** Rune puts it on. *** 11:31:31 PM *** Rook nods. "Yeah, let's go." *** 11:32:40 PM Malfiore: Ok, so you all go? 11:32:48 PM *** Rune does. *** 11:32:58 PM *** Hank does. *** 11:33:09 PM Malfiore: Ok. 11:33:14 PM Malfiore: It's an easy walk there. 11:33:33 PM Malfiore: You find the building. 11:33:46 PM *** Rook goes in! *** 11:34:10 PM Malfiore: As you walk in, you find a foyer with a staircase. 11:34:11 PM *** Rune sticks with her boyfriend. *** 11:34:34 PM Malfiore: There's a man sitting on a chair to the side. He's reading a newspaper. 11:35:09 PM Rook: Hey. Can I leave a message with you? 11:35:49 PM Malfiore: The man lowers the paper. You now notice his expression is one of great fear, his eyes open wide and he's sweating profusely. He nods. 11:36:29 PM Malfiore: He holds his hand out. 11:36:45 PM *** Rook smiles and hands him the sealed note. *** 11:37:00 PM Rook: Appreciate it. I'm sure you'll see it gets where it needs to go. 11:37:23 PM Malfiore: As he takes it, the tension breaks and he smiles back. "Thank you." 11:37:52 PM Malfiore: He gets up and goes up the stairs. His pants and the seat are stained and smell foul and you realize...he has been sitting there for a LONG time. 11:38:22 PM Rook: Ew. Let's go. 11:38:43 PM *** Rune prestis it clean. *** 11:39:00 PM Hank: That could be my fault. 11:39:40 PM Malfiore: You leave. 11:39:50 PM Rook: How was it your fault? 11:40:33 PM Hank: Tennis tried to deliver the message before. 11:40:59 PM Rune: ... oh, that poor man. He was obviously compelled... you don't suppose he went back to them, do you? 11:42:03 PM Hank: So where to now? 11:42:37 PM Rune: I don't know. Do we need any supplies? 11:43:04 PM Rook: I guess now we're waiting. 11:43:46 PM Hank: Well I can't really afford anything right now. I can go check on the guard patrol schedule. 11:44:44 PM Rune: What is your deal with Jam? 11:44:46 PM Rook: Also we should make sure no one has decided to move into Sacred Stone, that would be really inconvenient. 11:45:26 PM Hank: I have no deal with Jam. And that sounds like a good idea Quill. 11:46:23 PM Rune: Then why do you keep sneaking off to talk to him or her alone? 11:46:44 PM Rune: Or are you really having a fling? 11:47:58 PM Hank: It is nothing harmful to the group. I can promise that. 11:48:25 PM Rune: I want to know. 11:49:12 PM Hank: And there is nothing to tell. Let's head to sacred stone. 11:49:22 PM *** Hank will begin walking *** 11:50:06 PM Rune: If there wasn't anything you wouldn't have to hide it. ... wait, you got jewelry too? 11:50:44 PM Hank: Yes 11:51:38 PM Rook: We all did. 11:51:43 PM *** Rook holds up his. *** 11:53:50 PM Hank: Look me and Jamaros are getting along for now is that not enough to stop the questions. 11:53:58 PM Rune: No, obviously. 11:56:11 PM Hank: I promised it won't hurt anyone in the group can you just have some level of trust. 11:56:20 PM Malfiore: Ok, so, eventually, you guys reach Sacred Stone (if that's where you're going, and I assume you stop to pick up the carriage). 11:57:24 PM Hank: ((I believe that's where we were headed)) 11:57:36 PM Rook: ((Yep, otherwise I think it's too far a walk.)) 11:57:48 PM Rune: ... I'm still worried about you, Hank. 11:57:51 PM Rune: ((Yeah!)) 11:58:31 PM Hank: There is nothing to worry about. 11:58:52 PM Malfiore: You arrive at Sacred Stone. 11:59:43 PM Malfiore: It is roped off. 12:00:21 AM Rook: ((Any guards?)) 12:00:24 AM *** Hank will look for any guards patrolling the area *** 12:00:25 AM Rune: I'm worried because you won't tell me what to not worry about! 12:00:57 AM Malfiore: Roll perception. I'll give Rune adv. 12:01:44 AM Malfiore: ((Wow)) 12:02:35 AM Malfiore: You guys see no guards. Hank, however, finds a sign. It reads "RESTRICTED BY ORDER OF THE GUARD, LAW ENFORCEMENT PERSONNEL ONLY". 12:03:26 AM Rook: Well, that's us. We'll have to get it cleared by next week. 12:03:53 AM Rune: I suppose so. I wonder if there's anything here we could bring to the children. 12:04:33 AM Hank: We can talk to William about clearing it. We could head to his office next. 12:04:53 AM Hank: I don't know if I would want to give children anything from this house. 12:05:00 AM Rune: ... good point. 12:05:12 AM *** Rook nods. ***